


Eavesdrop

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Snarky Assholes in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there’s a baby on the way doesn’t mean Bobbi and Lance are going to stop bickering; she is a demonic beast married to a child after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> These two just make me really happy.

Bobbi ran her fingers through Lance’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp along the way, while drumming the back of the company newsletter she held, trying and failing to focus on the print. After a moment she gave up and closed her eyes, giving in to the waves of calm her husband’s touch sent through her.

“I thought I told you to shave,” she muttered after a moment. Not that the stubble didn’t feel nice but it also scratched and tickled and if she was too bloated to enjoy him raking it along her inner thighs then he didn’t need to have it period.

“Hush little bird, I’m busy,” he muttered, his hands still caressing small circles over her middle.

A smile tugged at her lips as she cracked one eye open to find his chin lingering just above her body and his face screwed up in concentration. “Doing what?”

“Talking to our little princess or junior. You know, you still haven’t told me which it is.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “We are not naming our son after you. That’s a little _too_ narcissistic, even for you, baby.”

He perked up. “So, he’s a boy?”

She chuckled. “No.”

“Ah, another woman to break my heart, I see,” he said as he leaned down to press a kiss to her belly button. “Please be nicer to me than your mama is, angel.”

She couldn’t help but smile at what an idiot he was; an adorable idiot but still idiot. “No, I told you, Lance, I don’t want to know and don’t try to bribe it out of Jemma either, she won’t fall for it. Besides, gender doesn’t matter to me; I just want a healthy child whose personality is the opposite of yours. One of you is far more than enough.”

He pouted like a small child. “But Bobbi,” he whined, “I want to know! How am I supposed to buy it things if I don’t know? And what am I supposed to call it? Our child cannot be ‘it’ for the next three months, babe.”

She shrugged. “That sounds like a personal problem to me.”

“Do you see how your mama treats me, my little fledgling? Oh, that’s not a bad nickname, give your papa a kick if you like it-“

“No,” Bobbi said firmly. She could handle bird nicknames, fine, they were cute (sometimes) but that one was stupid.

He looked up at her with his puppy face but she gave him a look that shot him down. She was the one carrying his love child so she got to make the rules.

“Fine,” he grumbled before resuming his position except this time he planted his chin firmly on her stomach while he traced her skin with his fingers. “I don’t know why I married her-twice-all she does it yell at me.”

“You’re into that,” she reminded.

“Or maybe I just love you,” he muttered, meeting her eyes.

“Don’t get sappy on me, Hunter, I was just starting to like you again,” she teased.

Lance had her pinned to the bed in a flash with a smirk. “Is that so?”

Bobbi shrugged nonchalantly, amused that he thought he could call the shots. “Maybe. Care to find out how much?” She didn’t wait for him to make a move; she leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth, smirking in satisfaction when he moaned appreciatively. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer, waiting until she knew she had him right where she wanted him to pull away.

Lance lingered there with his eyes half-closed and a goofy smile on her face and she felt a smug sense of satisfaction. She could still bring this man to his knees even without knocking him down to do it.

Bobbi winced in mock-pain and reached for her newsletter again. Lance immediately went on alert. “What is it? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby? I’m calling Simmons-“

Bobbi waved him off. “Oh, I’m fine, baby, really. It’s just…oh, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“No, tell me.” He was cute when she made him feel like he had purpose.

She sighed dramatically and made her pouty best face. “It’s just…my back is so sore. I’d take a bath to relax it but you really anything over your core body temperature can be detrimental to the fetus and if you’re not taking a hot bath what’s the point, really?”

“Up,” he commanded, puffing his chest out like he was her goddamn hero. “That’s what I’m for; orgasms and massages,” he insisted, leaning in for a kiss.

She almost rolled her eyes as she moved and allowed him to settle in behind her after humoring him with one quick kiss. If his fingers didn’t feel so damn good massaging her lower back she’d smack him upside the head for thinking a little bit of pregnancy would be enough to get her complain. She’d handled far worse but he was a lazy fuck when it came to tending to her non-sexual needs unless they were pregnancy related so here she was, manipulating him because it was so damn easy.

“Oh, harder,” she muttered appreciatively after a few minutes.

She hated to admit it but her body had aches and pains in places she didn’t know one could feel pain. She blamed her inability to train as hard as she was used to. Their love child was going to ruin her.

_You better be really damn cute, kid._

“Is that a preview of later?”

Bobbi groaned.

Why had she been stupid enough to marry him twice?

“You can complain all you want, this is my proof that I had sex with you,” he teased, patting her stomach.

“I think I’m going to divorce you again.”

“Not if I divorce you first.”

“You don’t have the ovaries to pull something like that, Hunter.”

He didn’t miss a beat. “Probably not. Can we still have sex later?”

“Promise not to cry?”

She grinned as he tensed behind her. “I…that was one time, Bobbi!”

“You know, they can hear and see everything their mothers can. Our kid totally knows you’re a crier, Lance.” Truth be told her other ex-husband was the crier, but no one needed to know that. Well, maybe Nat did but she did not want to think about Clint banging the Widow with the perfect body especially when she could no longer see her ankles.

“You’re a horrible demonic hell-goddess, you know that?” He complained while burying his face in her neck.

Bobbi reached back to pat the top of his head. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” she teased, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling her neck. “Get back to work, will you? You think I keep you around because you’re pretty?”

“Would it kill you to admit you love me too?”

Bobbi turned her head to meet his eyes. “It would, they would strip me of my title as Queen of Hell,” she said seriously.

“We’re not having sex tonight, are we?” He asked, defeated.

Bobbi kissed him on the cheek. “I will take it under consideration,” she whispered as she reached up to toy with his hair again. “If you get me in the mood, that is.” It was hard to feel sexy these days but not impossible.

Lance sighed happily. Her playing with his hair was his biggest weakness. “I think I can handle that.”

She smirked. “Good. Oh and Lance?”

“Hmm?”

She leaned over and kissed him properly. “I love you too,” she whispered as she pulled away. She wasn’t good with that touchy-feely crap but she didn’t want him to forget it either.

Lance hugged her around the middle and kissed her neck. “I know; you wouldn’t put up with me otherwise.”

She shrugged. “You’re not so bad.”

“Better than Clint?”

Bobbi closed her eyes with a sigh.

She hoped their child had better taste in men.


End file.
